This invention relates to an attachment for mounting on a livestock squeeze chute for more effectively restraining the head of the confined animal so as to subdue the animal and to a squeeze chute including such an attachment.
Livestock squeeze chutes are well known and manufactured in various different designs and constructions but basically they include two sides which define a channel into which the animal is driven or lead. When the animal is within the chute, various moving parts of the chute can be actuated to confine the animal so that its body is prevented from moving forwardly and rearwardly within the chute. In most cases levers are provided for actuation by the operator to open and close the chute thus confining and releasing the animal as required.
A number of previous proposals have been made showing devices for assisting in confining the head area of the animal and most of these devices act to clamp the head downwardly against a support surface.
However the conventional squeeze chute even modified by the various patent proposals leaves the animal with some possibility of movement which tends to encourage struggling.